familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Martin (1778-1842)
}} Captain George Martin George Martin was an experienced ship's captain. He married Mary Brett in 1817 in London when he was 39 and she was 22. After marriage he often sailed with his wife. By 1835 Mary had given birth to 11 children in places including London, Rio de Janeiro, Valparaiso in Chile, Hobart, and Sydney. 3 of their 11 children did not survive infancy. In 1821 George Martin was Master (Captain) of the "Jupiter". In September 1821 he sailed from Hobart to Sydney (Hobart Town Gazette, 8 September 1821). In November 1821 he sailed from Sydney to Hobart first for freight (Sydney Gazette, 10 November 1821), and then sailing back to England from Hobart with freight and passengers in January 1822 (Hobart Town Gazette, 19 January 1822). In 1823 George Martin and his family settled in Hobart, Tasmania where he purchased 800 acres of land and joined the local Freemasons Lodge. Whilst retaining ownership of this 800 acres (he mentions it ina letter to his wife dated 29 october 1836), he next moved his family to Sydney where son Robert Terence was born in 1824 and daughter Isabella was born in 1826. In 1836 he became "one of the earliest colonists in South Australia" after sailing the "John Pirie" with settlers, livestock and supplies to help in the establishment of the new Colony. On a list of subscribers for the building if the first church in Adelaide, Trinity Church, published in the South Australian Gazette of 8 July 1837, "Captain Martin of the schooner John Pirie" is listed as having pledged £1. The Governor of the Colony had pledged £5. The voyages of the "John Pirie" from 1836 to 1839 From the letter's that he wrote it can be seen that George Martin was a deeply religious man. He was involved in the British and Foreign Sailors’ Society where he will have become acquainted with George Fife Angas (1789-1879) who was the Society’s founding joint treasurer in 1833, and who was instrumental in founding the South Australian Company in 1835. By 1836 George Martin was familiar with the sea route between Britain and Australia, and having spent time in both Hobart annd Sydney was also familiar with colonial conditions. He was appointed Master (Captain) of the ship the "John Pirie", owned by the South Australian Company, which was to be part of a "first fleet" of 5 ships taking settlers to establish the new Colony of South Australia. George Martin with his 2 eldest sons, Robert Terence, 11, & George Jnr, 6, joined the "John Pirie" in February 1836 on the Thames River, London. His wife Mary and their other 6 children remained behind in London with family. These 6 children included baby Thomas Henry born in 1835 in London, like his big sister Marian. (Many references state that Mary sailed with her husband George Martin aboard the "John Pirie" but this is incorrect. George Martin's letter to Mary from Hobart on 29 October 1836 describing the circumstances of the voyage, and what she needed to do to sail to the Colony of South Australia, proves that she was not on the voyage. This leter also mentions their sons Robert Terence and George who were at that time with George Martin in Hobart.) The "John Pirie" departed London on 22 February, departed Gravesend on 23 February, was at the Downs in the English Channel on 25 February, at Falmouth from 4-19 March, and then after weathering a violent storm at sea returned to England at Dartmouth from 2-16 April for repairs and restocking of lost supplies and livestock. (The date of departure from England that was printed in The Sydney Monitor of 18 June 1836 was 1 March 1836, but on 27 July had been corrected to 23 February, the date of leaving Gravesend.) The ship was 1 of 5 vessels, 4 of whom were taking passengers who worked for the South Australian Company as settlers to the new Colony of South Australia. The "John Pirie" arrived at Kangaroo Island, South Australia, on 16 August 1836. Whaleboats were then sent to meet the "John Pirie". Whale boats were hired and/or borrowed from the Kangaroo Island sealers and whalers to meet the newly arrived ships carrying emigrants to the Colony. With a crew of 10 including Captain George Martin and his 11 year old son Robert Terence Martin, and possibly 22 passengers including Martin's son George, 6, there were possibly 32 souls on board the ship when it left Dartmouth. (The number stated in "A Folder of Newspaper Clippings" available at the State Library of South Australia, SLSA Source 58, is lower at 29 - the Captain plus 28 others.) Mrs. Elizabeth Chandler died during the voyage. The ‘Register of Emigrant Labourers Applying for a Free Passage to South Australia’ lists those considering life in the new colony and generally indicates on which ship those deciding to proceed were embarked. However uncertainty arises from clerical errors, last minute changes, and desertions. Together with the South Australian Company’s other officers and servants, the John Pirie’s crew was considered to be an addition to the colony’s population, so those eligible are named in the ‘Register of Emigrant Labourers’ as well as the Directors’ Minutes, which recorded all engagements. An anonymous log of the voyage and Captain Martin’s letters to George Fife Angas (1789-1879) from the Downs and Dartmouth, and later from Hobart about the voyage to his wife Mary back in London, throw further light on the persons on board. Also Samuel Stephens’ diary records William C Staple as being one of the crew on the occasion of his marriage to Mary Ann Powell at Nepean Bay, Kangaroo Island. George Martin Jr, aged 6, was mentioned in the letter that his father wrote to his mother, and he also stated that both of his sons, George and Robert Terence, were taught to read and write on board by mate Henry Simpson. Although it is impossible to be sure of the exact composition of persons on board the "John Pirie" a list complied from those sources follows. 10 crewmen of the "John Pirie" * ( 1) MARTIN, George - Master (Captain), 57 * ( 2) DAVIS, Thomas - 1st Mate, 36 * ( 3) SIMPSON, Henry - 2nd Mate, 32 * ( 4) CLARK, George Baker - Seaman, 38 * ( 5) SINKSON, William - Seaman, 40 * ( 6) STAPLE, William C - Seaman (replacement) * ( 7) THOMPSON, Frederick - Seaman, 20 * ( 8) MARTIN, Robert Terence - Apprentice Seaman - son of Captain George Martin, 11 * ( 9) UNKNOWN REPLACEMENT - Cook, Seaman * (10) UNKNOWN REPLACEMENT - Seaman ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * CANTILLION, James - Seaman, 25 (deserted Dartmouth 10 April & replaced) * GRANSMORE, John - Cook, Seaman 32 (deserted Dartmouth 10 April & replaced) * WOOD, William - Seaman, 25 (deserted Dartmouth 3 April & replaced) Emigrants * ( 1) ALFORD, Henry - labourer, 20, employee of S.A.Co. * ( 2) BROWN, John - supervisor, 28, employee of S.A.Co. * ( 3) CHANDLER, Charles - ploughman, 30, employee of S.A.Co. * ( 4) CHANDLER, Mrs. Elizabeth, 28 - wife of Charles - died during voyage * (5-8) 4 children of Mr & Mrs Chandler: ** CHANDLER, Elizabeth, 10 - later married James Collins who, according to his death notice of 16 June 1882, immigrated in 1837 at the age of 13. Elizabeth's death notice of 7 October 1907 states that she was then 81 years of age (in her 82nd year). Her obituary of 8 october 1907 states that she arrived on the "John Pirie" and mentions the storm that landed the vessel at Dartmouth. ** CHANDLER, William Henry, 5 ** CHANDLER, Sarah Eleanor, 3 ** CHANDLER, Harriet 12m - suddenly weaned by the circumstances that lead to her mother's death on 1 July * ( 9) JONES, James - labourer, 24, employee of S.A.Co. * (10) JONES, Joseph - labourer, 20, employee of S.A.Co. * (11) JONES, Mrs. Harriet (nee Wallace), 22 - wife of Joseph Jones * (12) MARTIN, George Jnr., 6 - son of Captain George Martin * (13) NASH, John - carpenter, 22, employee of S.A.Co. * (14) NEVILL, Samuel - bricklayer, 30, employee of S.A.Co. * (15) NEVILL, Harriet (nee Masters), 26 - wife of Samuel * (16) POWELL, Charles - gardener, employee of S.A.Co. * (17) POWELL, Mrs. - wife of Mr. Powell * (18) 1 child of Mr & Mrs Powell * (19) POWELL, James - brother of Charles, employee of S.A.Co. * (20) POWELL, Mary Ann - domestic servant, 15, sister of Charles, employee of S.A.Co. * (21) TINDALL, Thomas - smith, 22, employee of S.A.Co. * (22) WALDRON, Thomas - agriculturalist, 22, employee of S.A.Co. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * SESSONS, Stephen - labourer, 20, employee of S.A.Co. (deserted Dartmouth 3 April & not replaced) The first wedding in South Australia was held aboard the "John Pirie", offshore from the new settlement of Kingscote, on 28 August 1836 by Captain George Martin 12 days after the ship arrived at Kangaroo Island. The wedding was between Samuel Stephens, 30, manager of the South Australian Company, and Charlotte Beare, 56, sister of the South Australian Company's Superintendent of buildings, neither of whom had arrived on borad the "John Pirie". The marriage provoked considerable gossip, as Charlotte was much older then her husband. The second wedding in South Australia was also held aboard the "John Pirie", offshore from the new settlement of Kingscote by Captain George Martin. The wedding was between William C Staple and 15 year old Mary Ann Powell. After George Martin in a whaleboat helped to survey the coast of South Australia to help to find a position to establish the first settlement on the mainland of South Australia, Holdast Bay, at the site of the present day suburb of Adelaide of Glenelg, was decided upon by Surveyor Colonel William Light. Most of the colonists and their livestock and supplies were then landed there, and they then began to build what became the city of Adelaide, today's capital of the state of South Australia Before the main settlement was moved from Kingscote at Nepean Bay, Kangaroo Island to Holdfast Bay on the mainland, however, Captain George Martin and the "John Pirie" had departed Nepean Bay, Kangaroo Island for Hobart. This was to be the first of many trips to and fro Tasmania, and later Sydney, to pick up necessary supplies for the new Colony of South Australia. * 27 September 1836 sails from Nepean Bay, Kangaroo Island for Hobart with passengers. * 8 October 1836 - 8 November 1836, Hobart. ** The "John Pirie" arrived in Hobart "in ballast". "In Ballast" is an empty ship looking for a cargo. ** Whilst in Hobart it was commented that Captain Martin would be remembered by its residents as master of the "Jupiter" from "some years ago". ** Also whilst in Hobart George Martin enrolled his sons Robert Terence and George Jnr in what he described as "a very good school at New Town" where he was to leave them when he returned to South Australia. They began their formal schooling on 30 October 1836. ** On 5 November the "John Pirie" departed Hobart, put back on 6th due to adverse conditions, and left again on the 8th ** The "John Pirie" was carrying for the new Colony of South Australia: 30 sheep, 2 horses 2 bullocks, 9 packs furniture, 1 ton hay, 20,000 shingles, 30,000 feet timber, 2 casks crockery, 1 ton sugar, 1 box starch, 1 box currants, 7 boxes glass, lead pump and pipes, 1 jar linseed oil, 1 case turpentine, 9 bundles leather, 1 bale slops 2 hhds. stout, 6 casks ale, 2 pieces junk, 1i bundle canvass, 1 cask rosin, 3 iron pots, 1 bag hops, 4 bundles oakum, 1 box tin, 1 cask rosin, 3 boxes candles, 1 box pickles, 2 tons sugar, 6 cases wine, 4 half chests, and 4 chests tea, 6 boxes soap, 1 box containining 2 cats, 6 boxes glass, 2 pieces lead, 1 piece solder, 6 pieces lead pipe, 1 pump, 4 soldering irons, 3 tins oil, 6 frying pans, 1 sieve, I tin cannister, 1 tea tray, 1 package groceries, 1 box glass ware, 1 box whiting, 10 hides, 1 box soap, 6 kegs nails, 32 bags biscuit, 2 boxes raisins, 1 bag coffee, 2 hinds Cape wine, 1 hbd. Geneva, 1 hbd. brandy, 1 package cigars, 14 baskets tobacco, 1 case port wine, all shipped by William M Orr, to order. * 8 November 1836 sails from Hobart for South Australia with general cargo and passengers. * 27 November 1836 - 27 December 1836, Nepean Bay, Kangaroo Island and then Adelaide. * 27 December 1836 sails from Adelide for Hobart with passengers. * 4 January 1837, Hobart. ** The ship arrived "in ballast" for supplies. * 13 March 1837, Hobart. ** The ship arrived "in ballast" for supplies. The ship, however, was sent onto Launceston as Hobart was unable to fill the request. * 18 March 1837, Launceston. ** The ship arrived "in ballast" for supplies. * 26 September 1837, Hobart. ** The ship arrived "in ballast" for supplies. * 14 November 1837, Adelaide. ** The "John Pirie" with "Martin, master" was reported as arriving in Port Adelaide from Hobart Town "with stock and general cargo". In the interim, George's wife Mary, 40, came out to South Australia with their 6 remaining children on board the "Hartley" arriving in Port Adelaide on 20 October 1837. These children were Marian, 16, Georgiana, 15, Isabella, 8 (she was 10), Mary, 6, Stewart (daughter), 4, and Thomas Henry, 1½ when the voyage began on 18 May 1837. * December 1837. **The "John Pirie" sought shelter from a storm in Rosetta Harbour, Encounter Bay, South Australia with the "Solway". The "Solway" broke her moorings was pushed on a reef and was wrecked. “The John Pirie was driven on shore in a better position, and was expected when the last accounts left to be got off.” * 8 January 1838 sails from South Australia for Hobart with a cargo of beef and pork. * 16 January 1838, Hobart. * 16 March 1838 sails from Hobart for Adelaide with general cargo and passengers including his wife Mrs Martin & 4 children. * 29 March 1838, Adelaide. * 24 May 1838, Kingscote, Kangaroo Island. ** "HER Majesty's natal day was celebrated at Kingscote by several boat races, of which a capital view was had from the beach. The vessels in the harbour were ornamented with a great variety of flags as also were the principal quarters of the town. The Company's schooner John Pirie fired a royal salute of 21 guns, as also did the battery in the town. In the evening there was a splendid display of fire-works and a general illumination. The prizes for the boat races amounted to upwards of £50." (The John Pirie came 4th in the square sterned boats—rowing race) * 10 June 1838 sailed from Kangaroo Island for Sydney. * 24 June 1838 - 18 July 1838, Sydney. ** The ship arrived "in ballast" for supplies. * 18 July 1838 sailed from Sydney for Adelaide. * 18 August 1838, Adelaide. ** Arrived carrying passengers and general cargo: 7100 feet cedar, 19 hogsheads stout, 25 chests 10 half chests tea, 8 casks bottled beer, 24 cases wine, 205 bushel maize, l8 boxes raisins, 6 drums figs, 3 mat dates, 4 casks salt, 2 bags nuts, 2 casks almonds, 2 bags walnuts, 350 fruit trees, 140 flagstones, 3 tons flour, 8 kegs butter, 4 boxes specie, ½ ton cheese, 1 cask sperm oil, l8 boxes candles, 1 cask lard, 30 hogsheads 30 quarter casks Cape wine, 6 casks oranges, 1 package cigars, ½ ton oakum, 1 case jams, 50 barrels pork. * 14 September 1838 sailed from Adelaide for Kangaroo Island with passengers. * 20 September 1838 sailed from Kangaroo island for Sydney with passengers. * 1 October 1838, Sydney. ** The ship arrived "in ballast" for supplies. * 25 October 1838 sailed from Sydney for Adelaide. * 13 November 1838, Adelaide. ** Arrived with passengers, animal stock, and general cargo: 7 cases merchandise, 2 casks earthenware, 120 bags maize, 29 bags sugar, 2 kegs tobacco, 10 boxes fruit, 898 cedar boards, 44 packages furniture, 120 flagstones, 134 bags flour, 20 bags 4 casks salt, 129 boards Sassafras wood. * 24 November 1838. ** Lying at anchor off Glenelg. * 3 December 1838 sails from Adelaide for Encounter Bay and then Hobart. * 8 January 1839 sails from Hobart for Sydney. * 18 January 1839, Sydney. ** Arrived with a cargo of 65 bags of wool and 82 casks of black oil. * 27 February 1839 sails from Sydney for Adelaide with general cargo and passengers. * 29 March 1839, Adelaide. ** Arrived with passengers and general cargo: l wool press, 1 cask glue, 5 cases saddlery, I cask glass, 2 bales paper, 11 cases 17 casks sundries, 1 cask pork, 1 cask sherry, I barrel bread, I keg butter, I case pickles, 5 boxes candles, 14 barrels 36 bags I hogshead flour, 4 mats 1 hogs. head sugar, 4 half-chests 2 chests 1 box tea, 6 boxes 1 cask glass, 1 cask pewter ware, 6 kegs 20 bags nails,-359 cedar boards, 3 cases 2 boxes 1 cask apparel, 3 cases hats, 1 bedstead, 1 sign post, 4 cases 1 matted package, 21 casks bottled .beer, 5 bags saltpetre, 8 bundles frying pans, 10 quarter casks wine, 4 kits fish, 44 cedar boards, 38 packages 17 cases furniture, 5 bags grain, 2 cases stationery, 128 flag stones, 2 wooden houses in frames. News Reports on George Martin, the "John Pirie", and the new colony of South Australia Drama aboard the "John Pirie" leads to a death. A case of post-natal depression? Mrs. Elizabeth Chandler died aboard the "John Pirie" on 1 July 1836. Elizabeth Chandler was the wife of Charles Chandler, a ploughman from East Acton, Middlesex. Also aboard the ship were her 4 young children. The youngest was a baby that had not yet been weaned, according to a letter written by George Martin on 29 October 1836 that included details about the death. The story of Elizabeth's death is also documented in the log of an unidentified seaman. He recorded that ‘the temper of this woman is most violent, and when in a passion, she is shockingly wicked’. On 2 June Mrs. Elizabeth Chandler and Messrs. & James Powell were engaged in a heated brawl in which the log-keeper recorded ‘the most disgusting and aggravating language, was made use of by both parties’. Charles Chandler tried in vain to pacify his wife but, with a bundle of clothes in her arms she made towards the ship’s rail threatening to drown herself. Captain George Martin caught hold of her to prevent her from doing so. At 8 o'clock the next morning the helmsman cried out that a woman had jumped overboard. In the words of the log-keeper: ‘It appears that while we were in the cabin, she took the opportunity of coming on deck, with the bundle still in her Arm’s, and went to the fore part of the Vessel, in a terrible rage, but at which both her Husband, and others who were present, took little notice, thinking the woman, could not actually mean to destroy herself, however, when at the fore-chains She suddenly stop’d, threw the bundle overboard, and giving a momentary glance at Chandler, She sprang over the bulwark herself, to the horror, and amazement of all who beheld the sight’. Elizabeth Chandler was rescued and pulled back on board ‘but almost in a lifeless state, having been in the Water, at least 10, minutes, however the usual remedies for recovering Person’s, apparantly drown’d, were made use of’. She soon recovered but blamed Captain George Martin for saving her. During June, after refused to take any food or nurishment, Elizabeth Chandler became dangerously ill. On 18 June ‘it was deem’d advisable to take half a pint of blood from her’. On 27 June she was ‘quite delirious at intervals, and the smell that comes from her breath, is uncommonly strong, and most disagreeably sickening’. At about 8pm on the 1 July 1836 Elizabeth Chandler died. The next morning all persons aboard were mustered on deck to see her body ‘sew’d up in two or three old Sack’s, with a weight of old Iron, (in a Bag), made fast to the Feet, for the purpose of making it sink ’ committed to the deep at 8 o'clock in the morning of 2 July 1836. More about the "John Pirie" & the voyage of 1836 The “John Pirie” was built by Alexander Hall and Company at Aberdeen, Scotland 1827 and rigged as a schooner. It was named after the London merchant and alderman John Pirie who owned half of the shares in the vessel. The other half were owned by a group of investors from Macduff in north-eastern Scotland. In its early years the “John Pirie” carried cargo from Britain to Palermo in Italy, the Canary Islands, Riga, Santa Domingo, Vera Cruz, Halifax and St Helena. By 1833 Alderman John Pirie had become the sole owner of the vessel. Two years later he became deputy chairman of the South Australian Company. He was approached by Samuel Stephens, the manager of the South Australian Company, seeking vessels for the new colony. One of Pirie’s other ships, Emma, was hired for the voyage to South Australia but the “John Pirie” was purchased by the Company. The “John Pirie”, with a carrying capacity of 106 tons, was the smallest of the nine ships that arrived in South Australia in 1836. It was just 19m (62’3“) long and 6.1m (20’1”) wide, a tiny ship. It’s depth of hold was 3.4m (11’1”). By comparison, this equates in length to 1½ of today’s standard 12.5m public buses, to just more than 2 buses side by side in width, and to just more than 1 bus in height of depth of hold. The "John Pirie" first sailed for South Australia from Gravesend on 23 February 1836, but soon needed to call into Falmouth to shelter from the weather. Then at daylight on 19 March 1836 the ship, loaded with farm animals and stores for the new colony of South Australia and over 30 passengers and crew, sailed from Falmouth with a 'fine breeze' and and 'proceeded to sea in company with several other outward bound vessels'. This proved to be one of the few fine days in the month of March, and the weather quickly again turned foul. Many aboard the "John Pirie" thought they would not survive what was described as a hurricane: a storm in this unsettled month of March 1836 that pounded the seas just outside the English Channel. When the waves pounded the tiny “John Pirie” from both sides, it was swamped and the passengers and crew, livestock and provisions were tossed about violently. It was a frightening start to a five-month journey from one side of the world - with its freezing winters, abject poverty and cramped cities - to the other - a new colony, devised on paper but not yet built. This storm was the reason for the defection of 3 of the crew and 1 of the passengers after they floundered into Dartmouth on 2 April. A letter was written by George Martin on 6 April 1836 to George Fife Angas (1789-1879) after the ordeal. This letter describes the storm, and the worst part for the "John Pirie" when it was completely submerged under water including the steps taken to bring the ship back to the surface. In this letter George Martin complained in an exaggeration that "I have not had two fine day all the month of March". One of the ship’s passengers said the vessel was ‘only a washing tub with a tiller’. It was a very small and uncomfortable ship for a long voyage. It was also said that the schooner was ‘built for stowing rather than sailing; one end of her is very much like a packing case’. That comment no doubt referred to the blunt outline of the schooner’s bows. The John Pirie’s shape, however, made it buoyant, a quality had saved the lives of those onboard during the storm after the ship had been completely submerged underwater on 28 March 1836. Unlike the passengers who had no experience of sea-travel could see only the negatives, Captain George Martin claimed in a letter home to his wife that the the "John Pirie" was 'a very fine sea boat'. The flag that flew on the "John Pirie" in 1836 was a white ensign with three kangaroos across the bottom half of the flag. It is not known if this was a flag of the South Australian Company, a flag specific to the "John Pirie", or something else entirely. Captain George Martin was Master of the “John Pirie” from February 1836 to at least March 1839. The “John Pirie” is reported to have been wrecked near Goose Island in Bass Strait in September 1850. Read more about the voyage of the “John Pirie” in 1836 and the very early days in South Australia from the journals and letters of those who were on the voyage at – “Bound for South Australia – the John Pirie” George Martin's tragic death Just prior to his death in Adelaide in 1842, George Martin had been imprisoned in Adelaide Gaol for being an insolvent debtor. “LAMENTABLE SUICIDE. — Thursday morning, we regret to hear, that Captain Martin, one of the earliest colonists of South Australia, put an end to his existence, at the rooms he lately occupied in Currie Street, as a store for agricultural produce. The dreadful deed was accomplished by means of a pistol, the bullet from which entered below the chin and passed out the back of the head. The first person on the spot, after the fatal event, was Mr Solomon, who was residing at the next door, but who found the victim all but dead at the time he reached the spot. The awful deed is attributed to depression of spirits, under which Mr Martin has been laboring for some time, occasioned by a reverse of fortune, and more immediately to a verdict for £20, which had been obtained against him in the Resident Magistrate’s Court on the previous day. His widow and large family are left totally unprovided for, and without any present means of support. An inquest was held last evening : verdict “Temporary Insanity.” A subscription for the widow and children is being got up, with the view of enabling them to commence some little business.” The Register, 26 February 1842. His widow and friends were very bitter at those whom they believed had precipitated this deed, and had no qualms about expressing their thoughts in an inscription on Captain Martin’s gravestone. This epitaph was then censored by the Trustees of the West Terrace Cemetery. “All inscriptions intended to be placed on headstones had in the first instance to be submitted to the trustees, who, if they approved, would signify to that effect in writing. This regulation led to complications, and on one occasion resulted in strife, for in August, 1842, a stone had been erected with the consent of only two of the trustees bearing the following inscription: — ‘Sacred to the memory of Captain ? , who departed this life February 24, 1842, aged fifty eight years,’ underneath being the words — ‘ His death was accelerated by disappointment.’ ‘ They have spoken against me with a lying tongue, and fought against me without a cause.’ After a little wrangling the stone was ordered to be removed. But the controversy did not end here, for in 1847 a letter was received by the trustees from a gentleman (presumably a lawyer) complaining on behalf of a relative that the tombstone had been removed, and after holding a special meeting to consider their position it was decided to put up another stone at the cost of the trustees, minus inscription, except such as might be approved of by them.” The Register, 12 September 1891.